The Shy Host!
by Bloody Silver Roses
Summary: "H-hi I'm O-Odaya Kama.I've r-recently agreed to help out a friend H-Haruhi Fujioka and p-pay off her Debt to a host c-club. My t-twin is also helping us!" The disquised girl said. "It a-all started w-with my sketch f-folder." (AN: I know I'm bad at summaries. Odaya Kama is also a vampire XP!R/R and plz! Give ideas sometimes. I do get writers block like everyone else! ARIGATO!)
1. annoying twins

I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB OR ANYTHING THAT SEEMS FAMILAR TO A DIFFERENT ANIME| Simply I own Odaya my OC(Original Character)

A female with long red hair held back in a high ponytail and sapphire blue eyes walked down the busy, narrow, halls of her new school; Ouran Academy. She had gotten a scholarship to the rich kids school for her grades, and fighting ability, though she didn't very much enjoy fighting. She had been trying to get in all year and was now looking at her new schedule. "Class 1-A... History..." She mumbled stuffing the paper into the pockets of her blue jeans as her baggy blue shirt shuffled with the movement of her hand.

She peeked inside before she entered the class room a few people already there. She looked at the teachers desk in which had a bowl full of small folded scraps of paper and a note beside it that said: _Pick a number and go to your seat._ She picked one that was near the bottom and looked at the number 13. She blinked at the chart and saw that she was to sit in front of an old friend who was currently in between two twins that were acting like they'd die cause they were one desk apart.

She took a seat and twisted to look at her friend. "H-hey Haruhi." She said as the brown headed,browned eyed, male looking, female looked up and smiled. "Hello Odaya." She smiled. "Not what you expected huh?" "A-actually... Its almost e-exactly what I-I exected." She said as the twins kept up there acting and girls started to surround their desks. Odaya tensed not liking being crowded. She started growling slightly and Haruhi,who had just noticed, started to smiled lightly as Odaya tried hiding behind her textbook.

"Still a bit shy?" She asked. as Odaya nodded into her book crawling under her desk and hiding herself from the class. "Y-yeah." She muttered and soon the teacher walked in and told the students to get into their seats.

"Okay class lets learn eachothers names.." The teacher had said as he pointed to a student in the front near the window. "Lets start with you." he said as every one started to speak their names.

"Hibiki" "Ayame" "Shouta" "Nami" "Kane" "Haku" "Hikaru" "Kuno" "Nano" "Nana" "Sana" "Joan" "..." Odaya kept quiet as she started to sink into her chair and all heads turned to stare at her. "Miss... What is your name..?" The teacher asked. "O-Odaya..." She mumbled. "What was that?" "O-Odaya..." She repeated. "What?" "My friends name is Odaya and I'm Haruhi." Haruhi said as the name giving continued. Finally everyone introduced themselves and Odaya thanked Haruhi who nodded in response. "My name is Mr. Yukinima." The teacher introduced himself to the class.

Odaya shrunk into her chair as she took out her note book and started sketching. Her hand seemingly moved elegantly across her sketchpad as the teacher was explaining the class to the students what the class were about. She didn't really pay attention since Haruhi always took notes for her and she understood History best. She smiled lightly at her sketch. It was a drawing of people. 5 boys and herself with Haruhi in the males uniform. One boy seemed very Flamboyant and the one next to him seemed to act cool and had a clipboard. Next to the cool guy was two twins, identical twins both having their hair part to the side opposite ways. Then beside the linked armed twins was a tall male with short messy hair and his shirt untucked and narrowed eyes though not on purpose and a small boy on top of his shoulders. The small boy held a stuffed bunny close as Odaya had been urged to draw the small animated flowers around him to enhance his _cuteness._ then finally at the end was Haruhi wearing the males uniform. With her in her usual "commoner" clothes, though she looked like a male, hiding behind Haurhi.

She blinked at two figures in the drawing. The twins. She hummed in question before she looked behind her lookin at the two males that had been sitting next to her friend Haruhi and was currently seeming to try and annoy her. Haruhi being Haruhi naturally ignored them and continued copying notes. Her eyes widened as she blinked again. They were the same twins as in her sketch. She folded the sketch and placed it in her sketch folder as she listened in on what they were saying to Haruhi.

"Ney Commoner~?" the one on Haruhi's left,Hikaru, said poking her with his pencil.

"What are you doing here?" The one on her right,Koaru, said as he just stared at her.

"U-um excuse me... M-may I see y-your pencil?" Odaya asked shocking the three as her eyes was glued on the Hikaru male. He blinked before nodding slowly and handing her his pencil. Odaya smiled as her index and thumb aligned at the middle of the pencil before adding a little pressure and the wood snapped. Everyone in the room gasped at the shy being that had broke the pencil with just two fingers. "N-now... Stop bthering my f-friend." She growled though their was still a dark aura surrounding her. She was rewarded with a small wimper and nod from the twins as she nodded once turned back around.

"Thanks Odaya-chan." Haruhi whispered as she leaned against her desks. "W-welcome." Odaya replied as the lunch bell rang. "Where shall we eat Odaya chan?" Haruhi smiled lightly. Odaya tapped her chin lightly as her lips turned into a white line as she was concentrating. "Th-there's a Sakura t-tree out th-there and it seems c-calm how about w-we check it o-out?" Odaya asked and Haruhi nodded. Odaya smiled gathering her things and walking out the door leaving behind her sketch folder that had held the latest sketch in the front pocket.

The devious twins smirked as they took the folder and started their way to the dining hall, on the way opening the folder to the folded paper. Hikaru unfolded it and blinked at it condsidering it was a sketch of the host club members plus two additional characters. "Who do you think those two are?" Koaru asked curiously peering over his twins shoulder. "I dunno Koaru but I have a feeling we're gonna meet them soon." Hikaru responded as they looked through the rest of the sketches on their way to lunchThey couldn't wait to show the sketch to The shadow King and the rest of the host club.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RREVIEW PLEASE AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	2. The Stolen Folder

_**AN: I do not own this anime... AND THANK YOU SoulKitten for being the only reviewer so far :3 **_

"Hey boss we-" Hikaru started

"Found something very-" Koaru added

"**Interesting.**" they chorused together while Hikaru threw the blue folder on the lunch table. the tall blonde blinked as it slammed against his lunch tray. Everyone gathered around the main blonde of the group who had opened it. The twins stepped back to see most of the hosts eyes widen at the first sketch... of them.

"Who drew this?" The tall blonde, Tamaki, asked. "Some commoner in our class. He's real shy though."Hikaru said sitting down with his lunch as Koaru took a seat. "He kinda has a girl kind of cuteness I suppose." Koaru added as Kyoya started typing into his laptop. "What do you got Kyo-chan?" Hunny said looking at the shadow king. "Odaya Kama. Commoner and friends with the other honor student, Haruhi Fujioka. Hobbies are mostly art related but also reading and writing. Has no knowledge of the club but is known in the hometown as the shy kind of person, but is kind and helps any chance given."He smirked at the last part leaving out the fact that both were female instead of male, though he was confused how this commoner could draw the club without meeting that's the one thing Kyoya Ootori does not like. Being confused. He sighed.

"We should pay him a visit and give him his folder back! It must be very important to Oda-chan!" Hunny exclaimed. "Yeah. Kyoya! Do you think you can get anything else on these two?" Tamaki said excitedly. "I can get everything on Haruhi Fujioka but Odaya Kama... I can't get everything like past record nor birth year." He said as his eyebrows furrowedas everyone looked at him wide-eyed. "Oh well! Lets get his schedule and return his folder!" Tamaki said pumping a fist into the air as they all got up to discard their lunches. "Shouldn't they have come to lu-" Tamaki pondered before being cut off as they walked outside. "There he is!" Koaru said pointing to the top of the hill where a Sakura tree was. The two honor student were sitting there eating their lunch, or at least the brown haired one was. The red head was just drinking a bottle of juice.

Odaya's ear twitched as she turned her gaze to the group that was staring at them. her eyes widened slightly before she hid behind Haruhi. "Whats wrong Odaya-chan?" Haruhi asked as she followed her gaze to the host club who was still staring at them. "Hey! Take a picture! It'll last longer!" She yelled angrily. "Can't ya see your makin' my friend uncomfortable!" She yelled before the club members walked up the hill to them. They stopped once they heard a scream. "K-KYAAA!" Odaya yelled looking through her bag. "Haruhi! M-my folder! I can't f-find it!" Odaya said shaking her friends arm. "We n-need to find it! It h-has all my best d-drawings!" She said scrambling up and gathering her stuff as a flash of sapphire caught her eyes. She stared at the shadow king seeing in his hands her art folder. She walked down hesitantly befre she stood in front of him and, to the clubs surprise, glared. "Give me my folder please." She said with no stuttering, though she was shaking slightly. "Only if you tell me why there is a drawing of the host club in it." He smirked only for his face changed to one of shock as he was punched.

"YOU LOOKED THROUGH MY FOLDER?! YOU IDIOT! IT COULD'VE HAD PRIVATE THINGS IN IT!" She yelled as she kicked his leg causing him to trip her eyes gaining a slight red in them as her anger started to grow. She snatched her folder from the hurt host and turned to the twins. "You two. Your the ones that took the folder from the classroom aren't you?" She growled as they fearfully nodded backing up with each advancing step she took. Mori came up behind her as he took her elbows and pinned them behind her back as she continued to move forward with out much effort. "Your gonna get it you idiots!" She growled her eyes lowered before a hand landed on her shoulder. "Odaya-chan. That's enough. Calm down." Haruhi said as Odaya blinked looking around. Her eyes widened. "I-I'm sorry... I d-didn't mean to... .I-I m-might have lost c-control. I'm so sorry! Sumimasen." She muttered her eyes lowering to the ground. Mori let go of her but picked her up and placed her on his back. She rubbed her eyes and looked around seeing a group of girls with hearts in their eyes before she hid behind Mori more, placing her face behind his hair before her hand came up to pet it curiously. one word left her lips in a soft whisper. "Soft~..." Her eyes glazed over and she didn't notice the group moving with Haruhi following them.

All the way Odaya was petting Mori's head and Kyoya was limping glaring every once in a while toward the cause of his limping. "Stop glaring sempai. You're the one that wouldn't give her her folder. She truly cares bout it." Haruhi said coming in step with him. "All I did was ask a simple question in return." He replied. "And you invaded her privacy. Like she said what if there was something private in it?" Haruhi asked before speeding up leaving him to his thoughts to go walk beside Mori who currently had her friend. "Odaya-chan. Stop petting his hair." She laughed before Odaya paused turning to her friend with a pout. "B-but his hair... I-it's so s-soft a-and he don't mind... Do you S-sempai?"She asked only to get a grunt as Mori adjusted her slightly and shook his head. "S-see! You kn-know I love soft hair!" She protested as Haruhi shook her head chuckling before the tall blonde came up. "My hair is really soft! You want to pet mine too?!" Tamaki asked as Odaya rose an eyebrow but nodded her head nonetheless and reached her hand out before her hand ran across his head lightly. "His is s-softer." She said gesturing to the person who was carrying her before stuffing her face in his short hair with a sort of chuckle. Tamaki looked devasted as Odaya swore if it was an anime he would have been struck with an arrow with the words rejected on it.

No one noticed the light shade of red come to Mori's face except the eldest of the group. "Takashi. Are you alright?" Hunny asked tilting his head as he held his bunny, Usa-chan. "Yeah" Mori said as Odaya moved to where her cheek was against his hair and she started a small conversation with Haruhi. Odaya's eyebrows came together as she put her face beside Mori's her face turning red with her shyness before she asked, "Wh-where are we g-going? And wh-who are y-you guys? And Why a-are you carrying m-me?" She asked as he just nodded saying he was listening before Hunny answered for him. "We're going to go get ready for The club! Takashi's carrying you because he didn't want you to be sad too much and thats how he cheers me up!" Hunny grinned before introducing everyone. "I'm Mitskuni but everyone just calls me Hunny! Takashi's carrying you but people call him Mori! The twins are Hikaru-chan and Koaru-chan! ! The one that asked if you wanted to pet his hair was Tamaki-chan! The one you beat up was Kyoya-chan!" He smiled before turning her gaze to the shadow king. "I'm s-sorry I harmed you b-but I hate when people t-touch my f-folder with out my n-notice. And y-you basically tried saying th-that if I d-didn't answer you, y-you wouldn't give me my folder." She said as her gaze lowered to the floor before she asked Haruhi to find her bag of treats in her bag as Haruhi did so and handed her the bag. She handed each of them a chocolate bar in apology though Mori wouldn't accept it.

She narrowed her eyes before unwrapping one. "Open y-your mouth." She ordered as Mori rose an eye brow but complied only for his tongue to meet a delicious substance that melted on his tongue. He blinked seeing her break another piece off. "Ei-either your eating it or I'm f-feeding it to you." She said with determination. Haruhi started laughing making eyes turn toward the small girl. "O-Odaya-chan! You can't force someone to eat sweets!" She said as Odaya looked saddened. "B-but Its chocolate! Chocolate sh-shouldn't be wasted!" She protested as she placed another piece in his mouth when he tried to talk. Most laughed as he chewed it slowly. "Would you rather Hunny-sempai eat it?" Haruhi asked as Mori nodded. Odaya pouted as she handed it to the smallest member of the club before they reached the door. Odaya sighed as she climbed down a slightly disappointed Mori's back. She smiled lightly at him before she turned to Haruhi. "I-I think we took up e-enough of their time. W-we need to study!" Odaya said, her face turning red as she realized what she had just done. Odaya grabbed Haruhi's hand and started running down the hall dragging the small girl behind her.

"What an interesting boy." Tamaki said before they entered the clubroom...


	3. another pair of twins

Takashi sat in a chair, His elbows resting on his knees as he closed his eyes and sighed. To most he seemed relaxed... Except his smaller cousin. "Takashi. What are you thinking about?" Hunny asked. "Do you want to hold Usa-chan?" He held out his favorite pink bunny to the tall male. Takashi just grunted and shook his head standing up from his spot on a red chair. "Do you think Oda-chan's a girl, too, Takashi?" the blonde asked as Takashi nodded at his small cousin and patted his head causing a giggle to erupt from the smaller males chest. "The Bell will ring soon! Places everyone!" Tamaki clapped as every one stood infront of the door. The handle rattled. Mori got a weird feeling as it opened with a small creaking sound. "Welcome~." Most hosts chorused. Odaya and Haruhi blinked as Odaya tried turning around and making a run for it before Hunny pulled her back in, Begging for her to stay. Haruhi followed trying to get her friend back. Tamaki grabbed Haruhi and asked her Which type of guy she liked best, in which was making her very uncomfortable. Then. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. Haruhi backed up from Tamaki right into an oak pedastool knocking over a vase. Then it started to speed up again. She too almost fell into the broken pieces before Odaya ran to her and pulled her up before her body came in contact with ground. Though in which case she pulled a little too hard and they both fell down. Haruhi away from the glass while Odaya sat on her knees right in the glass, The floor starting to gain a small red puddle. "Owie..." She muttered before she was lifted into the air. "E-eh? L-Let me go sempai!"

"He's hurt!" Tamaki exclaimed as Mori carried her to the couch. "I-it's nothing... J-just let me g-go~, Please~!" She exclaimed trying to wiggle out of Mori's grasp only for it to tighten and a yelp escaped her lips. "I w-wish Kyoto w-were he-" She started before the door slammed open and a girl that looked Identical to her walk in. "Alright which bitch has my sibling?" She growled before she stomped up to Mori and Odaya finally got loose and tackled the girl. "Kyoto~!" She said as she hugged her, rubbing her cheek against the fallen girl in greeting. "Kyo-" "To?" The twins said tilting their heads. "Kyoto-onee-chan! Why are you here?" Odaya said.

"You said my nam, you know the saying. Speak of the devil and she will appear." The female chuckled."And I got accepted here for my . Which bastard hurt my family." Kyoto glared at the hosts, preparing to stand and beat the shit out of the one to. "N-no! They didn't do anything! Haruhi just about fell into the broken glass but when I pulled her back up I ended falling into it." Odaya laughed nervously grabbing her siblings arm. They were twins. Yes. I said Twins. They looked exactly alike except Kyoto had shorter hair, right to her shoulders. "Jou Dumkauf! Vhy vould you do such a zhing?! Jou shouldn't be getting so close to a human!" Kyoto yelled in German so no one but her and Odaya would know what she was saying. "Kyoto! Jou zhink I vant to isolate meinself to only jou and other vampires in Japan? I vant real friends! Not ones zhat only like me for mein status." Odaya said quietly knowing fully well that Kyoto heard her. The hosts looked confused not understanding what they were saying. "Mein gott Odaya! Jou know better zhen to fall in love vith a hu-" "I AM NOT IN LOVE VITH A HUMAN! MEIN ONLY HUMAN FRIEND IS RIGHT ZHERE!" She pointed at Haruhi as everyone flinched at the loudness of her voice. "AND ZHE ONLY REASON I'MA BE WITH A BUNCH OF HUMANS IS TO HELP ZHE FRAU!" Odaya yelled at the top of her lungs. "Odaya. You vill fa-" "Don't talk to to me about falling for a human. If I remember correctly jou and ma vere zhe one's who fell for a human. Not me." Odaya countered quickly. "Fine. I vill help too. To make sure jou do not fall for zhe human." Kyoto said sternly. "Ja. Fine. Just don't tell me vhat to do, sister." Odaya huffed going to stand by Haruhi and barked at the Tall blonde."Kyoto wants to help." She growled as Tamaki just nodded dumbly.

Everyone stared at her in astonishment as she muttered angrily in different languages. "Whats wrong with Odaya-chan?" Haruhi asked Kyoto. "She's mad that I said she shouldn't fall in love." Kyoto said before Odaya piped in again. "And I clearly told you that I wasn't going to. I'm not aloud, and I follow the rules. Unlike you. You break the rules daily." She growled, pouting. Mori rose an eyebrow at them before stepping behind Odaya and ruffling her hair, causing her to smiles lightly. "Seems a human aready likes jou Odaya." Kyoto glared at Mori. "Vhat are jou talking about Kyoto? He's just being kind." Odaya said. "Ja~" Kyoto rolled her eyes sarcastically. Odaya glared. "Love is for zhe veak. I vill never be veak again." "Zhen stop stuttering" "I cant help it!" "Ja you can." "NEIN!" Silence filled the room as a crowd appeared. "Vhat are zhey starin' at?" "I dunno jou dumkauf!" "Vhatever Kyoto." Odaya traveled to a window and sat on the ledge. "Do they act like this toward each other alot?" Tamaki asked no one in particular. "No. Just when I bring up the L word." Kyoto replied. "L-word?" Hikaru asked. "Love. She doesn-" "Shut it Kyoto they do not need a life story." "And as you can tell when she's pissed she does not stutter." Kyoto remarked.

"Whatever" And after that host duties began...


	4. Evil Aunt

"Alright! Everyone in your places!" Tamaki clapped as everyone gathered around the door. Odaya sat on the window her leg propped up and her elbow rested on her knee. Kyoto sat in a chair yawning with her feet on the , Haruhi just stood to the side gathering things onto trays to hand out. The doors opened.3... 2... 1... "Welcome~..." The hosts said befoer escorting their guests to their specified spots. Some girls walked past the window or table the two new twins were at and stared for a bit before one of them moved. Odaya turned landing her feet on the ground and looked up opening her eyes revealing sapphire orbs much like her sisters. Kyoto opened one eye to look at them. "N-ney, Kyoto-chan. W-we best get to work,eh?" Odaya said. Kyoto nodded standing and they both headed to the trays Haruhi stacked. "H-Haruhi-chan. Y-you just fill the trays, Kyoto-chan and I will serve." Odaya smiled as Haruhi nodded. Kyoto growled softly to herself before stomping off to the twins table and slamming a cup on the table at first then gently setting them down when she regained her concious. "No smile?" The twins asked with a pout. "Nein." Kyoto said calmly. "What?" It means No in German."  
"H-here you are!" Odaya smiled her face reddening slightly. "A-anything I can get you ladies. B-being near the tall Blonde must be annoying. H-how about some tea!?" Odaya chuckled to herself as Tamaki seemed to be struck with an arrow with the word Annoying on it. Odaya rose an eyebrow as the twins and kyoto laughed. She shared a glance with Haruhi before looking at Mori,who nodded. She sighed as she set the tray down muttering a small "Excuse me." before walking up to Tamaki and patting his shoulder. "G-gomenasai, Tamaki-kun. I-I didn't mean to say You were annoying. I-I was just saying that sometimes I get a headache when you ramble unconciously." Odaya smiled lightly as she was suddenly pulled into a large bear hug my the "Devil" king. "U-u-u-u-uugh! T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-Tamaki! I-I-I-I-I-I Can't Br-br-breathe!" Odaya cried reaching out of the spinning whirl wind of the spinning boy. She noticed one standing already. "M-Mori-sempai! H-h-h-h-h-help!" She said and in seconds she was being held up by the tall host. His eyes widened as hers narrowed before widening as well. "U-u-uh D-do you m-mind putting me d-d-down? I-I'm afraid of h-heights." Odaya said her eyes slightly gaining the sense of fright. Kyoto almost did a spit take with her cup of water.  
"Come on. Odaya! You gotta be kidding. You've been higher then a couple of feet!" She exclaimed. "Th-that was when I was in a fight! Th-this is different!" She said as she was set down with slightly wobbly feet. Odaya and Kyoto Covered their ears as a peircing sound rang through only their ears. They dropped to their knees and rolled slightly back and forth. Then suddenly it was gone. "Their back..." They muttered before glaring at the ground. "Haruhi we need to go. Do you mind taking care of things?" Kyoto said looking at her as Haruhi nodded. Odaya smiled apollogetically. "G-Gomen Haruhi, we have a slight family problem going on at home."Odaya said.  
"That will add a few hundred yen Odaya and Kyoto." Kyoya said as Odaya sent a glare to him. "You dare say that at a moment like this. I will kick your ass. That is not a true reason to add more to her debt." Odaya and Kyoto said simotaniously as Kyoya kinda looked fearful before his facade came back. Then they disappeared and apeared near the window. "Sayonara." Odaya smiled as her sister jumped out the window before closely following behind and ran home. "THE IDIOTA IS GONNA DIE RAGAZZA!" Kyoto cried into the sky as they sped away. When they arrived at the house they were greeted with 3 figures at their door. They hissed at them.  
"My...my...my... Feisty as ever... My favorite Neices..." The figure in the middle said...


End file.
